


Make It Official

by captain_golden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/pseuds/captain_golden
Summary: “N-no.” Abby said, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the floor. “I, um, I was wondering if you were in love with Miss Luthor.” She blushed and looked down when she saw Kara’s eyes widen. “My- my friend said you two were eating lunch together in her classroom the other day.”Supercorp Teachers AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kara's an art teacher and Lena's an English teacher at a middle school! Everyone ships them together it's a Gay Time.

“Miss Danvers?” A student said, grabbing Kara’s attention from whatever sorting she was doing by the messy construction paper area.

 

“Abby? Is there anything wrong?” Kara asked worriedly, turning to look at the small student.

 

“N-no.” Abby said, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the floor. “I, um, I was wondering if you were in love with Miss Luthor.” She blushed and looked down when she saw Kara’s eyes widen. “My- my friend said you two were eating lunch together in her classroom the other day.”

 

Kara let out a sigh and smiled gently at the sixth grader. “You shouldn’t believe every word of gossip that you hear-”

 

“But Emily saw you two!” Abby interrupted loudly and then slapped her hands on her mouth. “I- I’m sorry Miss Danvers.”

 

“It’s alright, Abby.” Kara sighed and led Abby back to her seat. “But to answer your question, no I’m not in love with Miss Luthor.”

 

“But did you eat lunch with Miss Luthor?”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“I knew it!” Abby whispered, pumping her fist into the air.

 

“Abby, go sit down.”

 

Abby pouted and plopped down into her seat. Her friend Hannah laughed and elbowed her. “You owe me two dollars.” She whispered. Abby frowned and began cutting her construction paper roughly.

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“Yes you do-”

 

“The bet was if Miss Danvers ate with Miss Luthor. _And she did._ ” Abby said triumphantly. “So you _owe me_ two dollars.”

 

Hannah wrinkled her nose and dropped quarters dug out of her pocket into Abby’s hand.

 

* * *

 

“One of my students asked me if I was in love with you.” Kara said after swallowing the first bite of her sandwich.

 

“Are you being serious?” Lena said, narrowing her eyes at Kara.

 

“Don’t- don’t use the teacher glare on me! That’s not fair!” Kara said, hanging her head backwards and looking up at the ceiling. “How is yours so strong, too.” She pouted.

 

Lena laughed and took a bite of her pasta. “Who asked?”

 

“Sixth grader. Abby Moore.” Kara sighed.

 

Lena hummed and nodded. “I can see her asking that.” She looked up at Kara and motioned for her to lean forward. Lena wiped a paint streak off of Kara’s cheek

 

“What do you mean?” Kara said, blushing and leaning back. She took a sip of her soda.

 

“She asked me if Johanna and Katniss from the Hunger Games were going to end up together.”

 

“You let them read that?” Kara asked, choking on her soda a bit.

 

“No, of course not. That’s her individual reading time book.”

 

Kara nodded and finished up her sandwich. “Hm. I saw her more of a Percy Jackson type of kid.” She looked at Lena’s unfinished pasta. “Are you going to finish that?”

 

Lena sighed and handed the pasta over to Kara. “Oh, believe me, she is. We just started reading it.”

 

“So she’s really into it.”

 

“Oh yes, she won’t stop talking about Annabeth.” Lena laughed. She stared at Kara for a second and smiled. “We should eat lunch together again.”

 

Kara grinned at Lena. “I thought we already established that this is a daily thing yesterday.”

 

“You know, this’ll only spark more rumors.”

 

Kara shrugged and smiled at Lena, handing back the empty tupperware container. “I could do worse than be in love with you.”

 

* * *

 

Lena walked up to the board to write down her eighth graders' homework on the board. “I want you all to finish reading up to page sixty-five by tomorrow. Answer questions two and nine in the back of the book.” She put the cap back on the marker in her hand and looked back at the class. “Any questions?” A few students groaned. A hand in the back shot up.

 

“Yes, Daniel?” Lena said, focusing on the red headed boy in the back.

 

“Yeah, um, is it true that you and Miss Danvers are dating?”

 

Lena stared at him in disbelief. Whispering exploded throughout the classroom. She cleared her throat. “What would make you say that, Mr. Moore?”

 

“My sister told me that Miss Danvers is in love with you.” Daniel said

 

“Do you really believe everything your sister tells you?” Lena said tersely, walking over to her desk.

 

“No, but-”

 

“I don’t want anyone bringing this up in class again.” She looked back at Daniel. " _U_ _nderstood?_ ” She grabbed a book from her desk when she saw him nod embarrassedly. Small laughs filtered throughout the class. “Now, does anyone have any real questions about To Kill A Mockingbird before we continue with today’s lesson?”

 

* * *

 

Kara rubbed her eyes and yawned, thanking Lena for the thermos placed in her hand. “You’re seriously a lifesaver.” She said, humming contently after taking a sip.

 

“Hmm. Just return the thermos to me at the end of the day, I need it for tomorrow.” Lena said, rubbing her forehead. “Class trip.” She sighed.

 

“Ah. Understood, Miss Luthor. Sorry you had to forfeit the right to your thermos today because my coffee machine stopped working.” Kara said grimacing a bit.

 

Lena waved her hand noncommittally at Kara. “You needed it more than me. I could tell.” She laughed. “Looked like you could barely keep your eyes open.”

 

“But-”

 

“I’ll live.” Lena said, winking as she walked out of the art room.

 

* * *

 

Kara looked up alarm from her book when a student loudly gasped. “I- I was going to ask for help finishing my painting but- but _is that Miss Luthor’s thermos_?!”

 

“Madison,” Kara said, looking at her eighth grader suspiciously. “I’m going to completely ignore the second part of that statement and help you with your painting.”

 

Madison looked down, face reddening. “I- I, yeah. Good idea.” She squeaked. Kara got up from the stool she was sitting on.

 

“What do you need help with?” Kara smiled gently at the blushing girl. Madison squeaked again and flailed her hands in the general direction of her painting.

 

“Does this look okay?”

 

Kara bent over to look at the painting more closely. “It does look okay- just-” Kara looked back at Madison. “What kind of paint are you using for the red areas?”

 

“Watercolor instead of acrylic.”

 

Kara hummed. “I like it. Very-” She wiggled her fingers around a bit. “Very thoughtful in the composition.”

 

“T-thank you Miss Danvers.” Madison said, blushing again.

 

Kara nodded and turned around to return to her seat. “Wait-” She heard Madison say quietly. Kara paused. “I- I know you won’t say anything like _really_ but I know that was Miss Luthor’s thermos. Just don’t say anything if it was.”

 

Kara laughed a bit as she continued walking over to her stool in the front of the classroom.

 

“ _Yes!_ ”

 

* * *

 

“I think I made a mistake.” Kara whispered to Lena as she handed the thermos to her at the end of the day.

 

Lena narrowed her eyes. “What exactly do you mean _mistake_.”

 

“Again with the teacher glare! Burning into my very existence, Lena!” Kara pouted and then crossed her arms when Lena continued to glare. She sighed. “I _may have_ accidentally _hinted_  that this was your thermos to one of my eighth graders.”

 

“ _Why_ would you ever think that was a good idea?” Lena said, eyes widening.

 

“She was really, I don’t know, really enthusiastic about it?” Kara winced.

 

“That’s why you _should not_ _have said anything_.” Lena whispered angrily, rubbing her temples. “You’re buying me lunch tomorrow if someone brings this up during first period.”

 

* * *

 

Kara bought Lena lunch the next day. The thermos was brought up during first period, second period, and fourth period three times by Abby Moore.

 

Kara pouted after taking a slice of the pizza sitting atop of Lena’s desk. “Why did you make me buy this from that organic place. I’m a teacher! I don’t make enough to afford this!”

 

Lena smirked at Kara. “Oh, I know. I just thought you deserved punishment after what I had to sit through all day so far.”

 

“I had to sit through it too!” Kara pouted harder.

 

“That’s true, but English class is all about having meaningful discussions.”

 

“What do you mean, exactly.” Kara said narrowing her eyes at Lena.

 

Lena took a bite out of her pizza and moaned a bit. Kara averted her eyes for a second and then looked back. “The class can’t have meaningful discussions about anything when all everyone is occupied with is whether or not we’re dating.” Lena sighed.

 

“True.” Kara shrugged. “I guess it’s kind of different for art class.” She took a bite of her pizza. “Oh wow this is really good!”

 

“I told you.” Lena said smugly. “Next time we can split the cost.”

 

“Next time?” Kara asked, surprised. “I didn’t know there’d be another pizza Friday in the works.”

 

“Of course there is.” Lena laughed. “I thought we just established this as a weekly thing when you agreed the pizza was great.”

 

* * *

 

Abby Moore marched up to Lena’s desk the very next Monday. Lena was expecting this to happen the _moment_ fourth period had been dismissed for lunch.

 

Abby pointed a menacing finger at Lena. “ _I_ **_saw_ ** _you and Miss Danvers come together to school this morning_.” She whispered angrily.

 

“Abby-”

 

“No! You don’t just get to deny it! I saw it with my own eyes!”

 

And Lena knew this very well. Kara had stayed the night at Lena’s house for… _various reasons_. However, she did not want to talk about it with a twelve year old.

 

“Abby, I don’t know what to tell you…” Lena sighed, rubbing her eyes from underneath her glasses.

 

“That- That you’re both in love! That-” Abby’s voice broke off at the end. Lena looked at her with concern. “Is it just- is it just so bad to want two girls to end up together for once.”

 

“Oh, Abby honey, no.” Lena motioned for Abby to come behind her desk. She rubbed her hands over Abby’s arms comfortingly. “I know it’s hard to believe now, but-” Lena leaned closer to Abby and smiled gently. “But one day you’ll _really_ be able to see that girls end up with each other all the time.”

 

“What about you?” Abby whispered.

 

“What about me?”

 

“Are you going to end up with a girl?”

 

Lena smiled and nodded minutely. Her smiled widened when Abby’s face lit up.

 

* * *

 

Kara continued looking at the paintings pinned up on the wall. She rubbed her chin dramatically. The class surrounding her giggled quietly.

 

She cleared her throat. “Now I think these are, without a doubt, the best paintings an eighth grade class has _ever_ produced since I became a teacher five hundred years ago.”

 

Her class laughed again and began clapping. Kara turned to face them. “You should all be very proud.” She smiled. “I know I am, that’s why I brought donuts for everyone!” A few students gasped and the crowd parted quickly when she turned to walk over to her desk. Kara produced a few boxes of donuts with a flourish. A line quickly formed at her desk.

 

Once everyone had gotten a donut, she quickly pulled a student aside.

 

“Madison?” Kara whispered, nudging the girl with her hand. “I want to talk to you about something. Nothing bad!”

 

“O-okay.” Madison nodded, quickly finishing her donut. Kara walked her out to the hallway and smiled reassuringly.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about your painting.”

 

“What about it?” Madison asked carefully.

 

“Well, I was wondering if I could submit it into the state’s art show.”

 

Madison gasped. “Wait- wait are you serious?!”

 

“One hundred percent serious!” Kara laughed when Madison ran over to hug Kara tightly.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

Kara laughed again. “That’s good! I’ll let you know when the showcase is.” She patted Madison on the head. “I have a super secret mission for you right now though-”

 

“ _What is it, I’ll do anything for you-_ ”

 

“Well, I need you to give this donut to Miss Luthor.”

 

* * *

 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you.” Lena sighed, resting her feet on Kara’s lap.

 

“Whatever, do you mean?” Kara said, not looking over at Lena. She grabbed a foot and started to massage it. Lena sighed contently and then threw a pillow at Kara’s face.

 

“You know exactly what I mean. Getting Madison to give me that donut and announce that it was from you.”

 

“Maybe I wanted it to be official.” Kara laughed, throwing the pillow back at Lena.

 

“You just wanted to keep the middle school gossip mills churning-”

 

“Not true!” Kara pouted, moving to lie on top of Lena. She pecked her cheek. “I know you had a talk with Abby.”

 

Lena hummed and cupped her hands on Kara’s cheeks. “I did.” She whispered.

 

“Then you know how much this could mean to other students, right?” Kara said and leaned her forehead against Lena’s.

 

“I do.” She whispered and captured Kara's lips sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked my gay little teacher fic!!!!!!


End file.
